Kiss Me
by Au Contraire
Summary: Sasuke sighed, 'The dobe left his phone at home again and- is that . . . Katy Perry'


Just a one-shot. This was actually my attempt at a drabble, buuuut I failed.

Again.

Anyway, please enjoy.

**Warnings:** There's a bit of boy-on-boy acción, but nothing big. But please, if you don't like it, don't

read it. You'll only make us both unhappy. Also, I am currently unbeta'd, so I apologize if there are any typos or imperfections.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not -oh, how it pains me to say this- and never will belong to me. And

neither does any of Katy Perry's work.

* * *

Kiss Me

Naruto glanced briefly at the clock; he was 10 minutes early.

'Heh, Tsunade can't bitch at me for missing my appointment again,' he thought, reaching blindly for his phone. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. He slammed hard on the brakes, the vehicles behind him just barely managing to swerve out of the way. A young woman in a shiny Volvo sped by, honking and shouting obscenities. Naruto, however, was preoccupied.

"Where the hell is my phone?" he yanked off his seat belt and proceeded to search high and low for the device, many a passerby honking angrily at his stilled vehicle.

This didn't make any _sense_; he could've _sworn _he'd had it. He definitely remembered charging it this morning. Then he put it in his pocket and went downstairs for some hot chocolate, which he spilled all over his-

His pants.

Naruto froze for a moment before springing into action. Hopping back into his seat, Naruto ignored his seat belt entirely as he made an illegal U-turn and began weaving through traffic. He _needed _to find that phone; he was expecting a _very _important call from a certain Uchiha.

Naruto warmed slightly at the thought: Sasuke's smooth, silky voice caressing his ears through the phone, affectionately insulting his intelligence . . .

'Tch,' Naruto tightened his grip on the wheel. 'Bastard.'

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy in time to spot an oncoming vehicle. He swerved wildly back onto his side of the road, avoiding a head-on collision by mere seconds.

'Stupid bastard is always distracting me.'

* * *

Sasuke snuck in through the back window. He climbed in smoothly, soundlessly tip-toeing to the doorway of the kitchen. Once the coast was clear, he relaxed, taking out his phone and dialing the number 2 in his speed dial.

'The Dobe is in for a surprise,' he thought. He listened to the ring and started slightly as he instantly heard soft music from . . . upstairs?

He slowly made his way through the house, passing through the living room to get to the staircase. Half-way up, he paused, a shocked expression upon his face as he heard a familiar song. It had been on the radio for weeks . . .

He quickened his pace, entering Naruto's room to see a singing-and gently vibrating- pair of discarded jeans laying in a heap on the floor. Sasuke rummaged through the pockets, finding what he was looking for almost instantly. The raven pulled out the phone, staring in disbelief as Katy Perry's voice chimed out:

Kiss me

K-K-Kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison-

The music stopped abruptly, and Sasuke quickly redialed the number, almost surprised to hear the song play again.

* * *

Naruto pulled into his driveway, racing to the door. He unlocked it quickly and flung himself through it before freezing, listening . . .

And there it was: the familiar sound of Sasuke's ringtone. Naruto flew up the stairs, fully prepared to dive for his forgotten phone, when he spotted Sasuke.

Naruto smiled upon seeing him, but then realization slapped that grin right off. There stood Sasuke, crouched next to Naruto's chocolate-stained pants, Katy Perry's E.T. playing loudly from the blonde's phone.

Naruto simply stood, horrified.

"I . . ." Naruto snapped his head up to meet Sasuke's gaze. "You. . . want to kiss me?"

Sasuke's question came out slowly, quietly, and Naruto's first instinct was to lie through his teeth.

But he couldn't - wouldn't - do that. Not to Sasuke.

"I . . ." Naruto silently cursed the audible fear in his voice. "Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes and bracing himself for whatever was to come.

But nothing happened.

Warm air tickled Naruto's cheeks. He opened his eyes in time to see Sasuke press their lips together.

Naruto was still, too shocked to kiss back. _This_, he wasn't prepared for. Then, just when Naruto was about to participate, it was over.

"Like that?" Sasuke smirked slightly, his warm peppermint breath ghosting over Naruto's lips.

"Yes," Naruto breathed, the shock slowly wearing off. "Like that."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "How very conversational of you."

Sasuke smiled softly before claiming Naruto's lips again, more fiercely than before, as he pressed their bodies together. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, allowing himself to be kissed senseless, uncaring that he'd miss his appointment after all.

* * *

-Owari-

So I finally worked up the courage to actually _post _one of my stories (I've been an member for about 3 years now). Heh heh, anyways, I'll be needing plenty of constructive criticism, so I'm counting on you all to read and review ~^.^~


End file.
